Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of image sensor apparatuses, and more particularly to a proximity sensor, an electronic apparatus and a method for manufacturing a proximity sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, an electronic apparatus may contain one or more image sensor modules for providing an enhanced media function. For example, a typical electronic apparatus may utilize an image sensor module for image capturing or video teleconferencing. Some electronic apparatuses comprise additional image sensor apparatuses for other purposes, such as a proximity sensor.
For example, an electronic apparatus may use a proximity sensor to provide an object distance for providing focusing adjustment for a camera-dedicated image sensor module. In mobile apparatus applications, when a user's hand is in the proximity, a proximity sensor may be used for detection, so as to rapidly and accurately wake up an apparatus from a power-saving sleep mode. Generally speaking, the proximity sensor comprises a light-emitting device for directing radiation to a potential object nearby, and a sensor chip for receiving the radiation reflected by the object nearby.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional schematic diagram of a proximity sensor 100 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the proximity sensor 100 comprises a substrate 1, a sensor chip 2 and a light-emitting device 3 on the substrate 1, and a cap 11 which is located on the substrate 1 and the sensor chip 2 via an adhesive 110 and has an opening therein. The substrate 1 comprises a dielectric layer 101, a plurality of conductive traces 102 between the dielectric layer 101, and a first conductive contact 103 and a second conductive contact 104 which are supported by the dielectric layer 101 and coupled to the conductive traces 102, wherein the first conductive contact 103 is provided at an upper surface of the substrate 1, and the second conductive contact 104 is provided at a lower surface of the substrate 1. The sensor chip 2 is attached to the upper surface of the substrate 1 via an adhesive 10. The light-emitting device 3 is attached to the upper surface of the substrate 1 via a conductive attachment material 8. The sensor chip 2 and the light-emitting device 3 are coupled electrically to the first conductive contact 103 on the substrate 1 respectively via corresponding welding wires 9. The proximity sensor 100 further comprises a light-transmitting component 6 provided above a sensor region 201 of the sensor chip 2 via a transparent adhesive 601, e.g., an optical filter, etc.
In the proximity sensor 100 as shown in FIG. 1, since the price of the cap 11 is relatively high, the manufacturing costs of the entire proximity sensor 100 are relatively high. In addition, when such a proximity sensor 100 is manufactured, a separate cap 11 is mounted for each individual proximity sensor 100, which makes the manufacturing process take a longer time, thereby reducing productivity.